


Don't Know What to Say

by LeioRossi



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Artist! Ahkmenrah, Awkward!Ahkmenrah, Awkward!Larry, Celebrity Crush, Everyone’s Awkward, Fluff and Feels, Janitor! Larry, M/M, Nicky is Larry's brother, because I don't like dealing with divorce-y things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/pseuds/LeioRossi
Summary: Ahkmenrah's an artist who wants to see what they're saying about his art. Larry's a janitor who just so happens to be a fan.





	Don't Know What to Say

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys, should probably know right now that I’m a high school student with no knowledge whatsoever of how art majors work or how the artistic community works, so yeah. And uh, my inspiration…I have no fucking clue where this came from.

Ahkmenrah heard that movie stars sometimes did this by dressing up and going to cosplaying events. A sense of adventure filled him as he paid for his ticket to the art museum. When he had started out his artistic career, he honestly thought that he would be one of those art students who had only gone to college to get an overwhelming debt, but he had a lucky break. His art professor had allowed them to make a portfolio instead of write a thesis and the top ten would move on to an art competition that the Smithsonian Art Museum was hosting for new and “modern” art. Ahkmenrah was just happy with being in the top ten but when he ended up winning the competition and with it the international recognition of his art, he was overwhelmed and grateful.

Of course when he heard that there was going to be a tour of his work, he simply had to look into it. Maybe a trench coat and sunglasses looked a little suspicious, but there was a reason he was an artist and not an FBI agent.

“The tour will begin in ten minutes, sir.” The girl said with a smile, and his heart sunk a little. She didn’t recognize him. Then again, it had been a month since the first reveal. He smiled back and took his ticket, walking over to the ‘beginning of tour’ sign. There was a group of people already there, looking at the brochures.

“It says he just graduated college.” One of the girls said, pointing at something at the brochure as she showed her friend. “Dude, what I would do for a break like that. He probably had connections in the community. I’m so jealous.”

“He isn’t that bad looking either.” Her friend giggled as she showed a photo on her phone. “I heard his art is really good.”

“Well, it’s got to be if it’s in the Smithsonian.”

Connections? What kind of connections could an Egyptian American have in the artistic community? ‘Hello, yes, you may know me, my ancestors made the pyramids?’ Ahkmenrah laughed a little at the thought. Oh, it was so bad to be racist, but he felt like he could get away with it as long as it was in his head and only about him.

“Are you a big fan of Ahk-man-rah too?”

Ahkmenrah turned in surprise to the little boy next to him who had an iPad in his hands. His big blue eyes looked up at him expectantly and Ahkmenrah indulged him. He knelt down next to him, placing his elbows on his knees and nodding.

“Yeah, Ahkmenrah is a pretty good artist. Do you like him?” He asked with a big smile.

“Not really.” The boy said bluntly, sliding his finger across the iPad, “He’s okay, but my big brother likes him a lot. He says he’s ‘the Picasso of our age’. He goes on and on and on about him. He wanted me to come on this tour.”

“Nicky, are you talking to strangers again?”

Ahkmenrah stood back up as he came face to face with the tour guide. He was rather short man who looked like a modern version of Napoleon, literally.

 

“I wasn’t saying anything bad, god, Leon.” Nicky groaned, rolling his eyes. “Sides, the guy actually likes this Ahk artist.”

 

“Was he bothering you?” Leon asked.

 

“Not at all.” Ahkmenrah shook his head, smiling at the boy. Nicky sent him a grateful look and the man nodded suspiciously before walking away.

 

“Thanks, man. Leon just likes to get on my back because of my brother.” Nicky smiled. “There was this one time that Larry had just cleaned the floors and Leon slipped and ever since they’ve, well Leon mostly, have hated each other. The worst part is that Leon’s the manager.” 

 

Before Ahkmenrah could say anything else, the tour guide lady began gathering them together for the tour. The boy broke away from the group and went to go sit down on one of the benches on the side of the entrance. The artist shrugged and went on with the group. The first part of it covered the general part of the art museum, with some paintings from artists he had studied in college. Well...some of them. Others were some that he had never heard about before.

 

Honestly, while he was a huge fan of art, the tour guide wasn’t very good. She kept using a monotone voice and sometimes the things she said were iffy. As they entered the part of the museum with his stuff in it, Ahkemenrah saw a janitor sweeping in one of the corners. 

 

“And, now, the newest part of our museum is the display you see before you. Earlier this year, one of our own New York University students won the international competition. His name is Ahkmenrah, and he’s a very talented artist. As you can see, most of his work hold a very emotional meaning to them.” The woman said, giving the group a fake smile as she led them around, stating things they already knew. In all honesty, it was an experience to see his stuff up there with all the other famous people. It was crazy to think that they were worth so much now that they had become famous.

 

In all honesty, he had already started toning out the tour guide when suddenly a voice cut through the noise she was making.

 

“Actually, that’s wrong.” a male voice said. Everyone’s head turned towards the man who had raised his voice. It was the janitor from before, but now he was facing the group, giving them, and Ahkmenrah, a clear view of his face. It was a nice face, if he could say so himself. Clear blue eyes and a handsome face that fit him well. He was older than him by a little but he already had wrinkles around his eyes that seemed to fit him.

 

“What are you talking about?” She scowled. “This painting who obviously centered around the fear he felt as child while going through 9/11.” 

 

“That isn’t it at all.” The man scoffed, crossing his arms. “Ahkmenrah wasn’t even in the U.S. at the time. He was still in Egypt.”

 

“Ugh,” the tour guide rolled her eyes and her eyes seemed to have caught something. “Mr. Leon! Can you please come over here for a second?”

 

Ahkmenrah winced as he saw the Leon guy walk over to them quickly once he saw the janitor.

 

“What seems to be the problem here?”

 

“Larry’s trying to be a tour guide a misinforming one at that.” She said with an upturned nose. Larry paled at the sight of the manager and he tried to say something.

 

“Mr. Leon, I was trying to explain that the painting was talking about the tragedy of losing parents at such a young age and having to move. It has literally nothing to do with 9/11 like she was trying to say.” Larry explained, waving a hand over to the wall. Ahkmenrah couldn’t help but feel a little impressed by the guy, and he turned over to the manager, sure that the tour guide was going to get a scolding,  but he was surprised to see the manager still looking at Larry.

 

“This has been more than enough chances, Larry. You’re fired.” Leon said, looking a little too happy, and the poor janitor looked so crushed. It gave Ahkmenrah such a wrong feeling that he stepped out of the crowd.

 

“He’s right though.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but he is not. I am a professional art critic and this man is simply a janitor who stepped out of bounds.” The manager smiled tightly.

 

“I am the artist behind this painting, sir, and I think I would know the reason I painted it.” Ahkmenrah said before turning towards the janitor. “Larry, is it, was right. I wasn’t even in the U.S. when 9/11 happened, although it was felt throughout the world. This painting is about losing my mom and dad in a freak car accident in Egypt.” He smiled sadly at the mixed colors. “ I am Ahkmenrah, creator of these displays.”

 

Larry had a look on his face like if a god had just stepped into the room. The other people in the group were comparing the photo on the brochure and him, whispering that it really was him. Mr. Leon and the tour guide did not seem so happy.

 

“M-Mr. Ahkmenrah, I must apologize for our lack of composure. Is there any way we can make up our rudeness?”

 

“Don’t fire this man. He has done nothing wrong, rather than be an appreciator of the arts.” The artist gave the janitor a wide grin and a wink which made him turn deep red. 

 

“Of course we can’t fire him.” Mr. Leon gave a tight smile.   
  


“Good, then I expect to see him when I come on future tours.” Ahkmenrah smiled, joining his hands in front of him. “Let’s continue on.” However, the group did not continue on. Rather, the entire group wanted to take selfies with the famous artist and he obliged, taking pictures with each and every one of them. After that, he decided to leave because other people were starting to notice.

 

Before he left though, Ahkmenrah caught Larry looking at him, and he walked over to him.

 

“Hey, thank you for standing up for my art. How did you know that?” Ahkmenrah asked, giving him a small smile.

 

“I’m a huge fan. It’s the reason I started working here, and I just love seeing your work.” Larry blurted, making random motions with his hands. “There’s so much meaning behind them, and I’m not surprised they won the award.”

 

“Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that.” Ahkmenrah said and his eyes trailed over the features of the janitor. He was so cute with that blush that covered his face. He bit his lip and saw as Larry’s eyes flickered down. “I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward, but would you like to go get coffee?”

 

Larry blinked and froze for a second.

 

“I-I, I would love to! I just,” Larry turned towards the entrance where Nicky was sitting. “My younger brother is with me, and I can’t leave him.”

 

“Let’s bring him with us. I’ve already met him, although he doesn’t seem to be as much of a fan.” Ahkmenrah grinned teasingly and Larry covered his face.

 

“Of course you met him first.” Larry groaned and Ahkmenrah let out a laugh.


End file.
